Saint Valentine's Day
by blueangel573
Summary: A take on Odd and Jeremy's fight in Saint Valentine's Day had Odd been dating Ulrich.


"It wouldn't happen to have been you that gave Aelita that necklace?" Jeremy asked, turning to a confused Odd. The shorter stared back at Jeremy in shock, locking eyes with Yumi to make sure he wasn't imagining the conversation.

"Do I have to remind you I have a boyfriend?" Odd said, fingers pinched in annoyance over his nose. The last thing he needed was Jeremy starting some stupid rumor that Odd had given Aelita a Valentine's Day present. Not only would that have messed up their story that she was Odd's cousin, but it would also have royally pissed Ulrich off. Whether it was at him because he was gullible enough to believe that Odd would do such a thing, or at Jeremy for starting it in the first place.

"And? I'm pretty sure we all know your track record for relationships." Jeremy said, crossing his arms. Odd growled lightly in the back of his throat.

"Listen here, Einstein-" Odd began, before a comforting hand placed itself on his back. He looked over to see Yumi looking down at him, shaking her head.

"Come on, we have classes to get to." The Japanese girl said, leading Odd away from the fuming blonde behind them. Odd clenched his hands together tightly, his breath held as he walked white knuckled into his Math class. Already sitting in his seat was Ulrich, the brunette ceasing his conversation with a fellow classmate upon noticing his boyfriend's sour mood. He knew it wasn't like Odd to be upset over anything, and if he was that upset, something major must have happened.

"Hey," Ulrich said, intertwining Odd's fingers with his own. The blonde didn't even look at him, merely sitting in his seat and facing the front of the room. "What happened?" Ulrich asked, rubbing his thumb lightly over Odd's shaking hand. Whatever it was, it needed to be sorted out. Odd wasn't very good at handling anger, even worse when he had to sit through a long and boring class.

"Nothing, I'm okay." Odd clenched out, squeezing the German's hand a little bit tighter. "Can we go back to our room after this class though?" Ulrich was shocked by Odd's wanting to skip lunch, but he nodded his head regardless. He supposed Odd just didn't want to talk about what had caused him to be so upset in public, and the brunette understood.

It wasn't long after that Jeremy entered the room with Aelita in tow, Odd's hand suddenly crushing Ulrich's in a death grip. It didn't take much after that to figure out what, or should he have said, who, caused Odd so much stress.

"Can you all please take your seats?" Mrs. Meyer said as she walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind her. Ulrich gave Odd's hand a small peck as he stood to make his way to his seat.

"I'll be right over here, okay?" Ulrich said, and Odd nodded. "Just breathe. I love you."

"I love you, too." Odd said, taking a deep breath in. Jeremy sat down stiffly next to Odd, arms crossed and eyes dangerously angry. The younger kept his eyes trained ahead of him, focusing solely on the chalk making patterns over the black board. Of course, he should have been paying attention to the material actually being covered, but what was the point in paying attention now?

"Hey, Ulrich," Odd's ears perked up as he heard Jeremy's voice. "Do you know who gave Aelita that necklace?" Odd groaned, rolling his eyes as frustration began to overtake him again.

"No, why are you asking me?" Ulrich asked. Odd heard the hint of annoyance in Ulrich's voice. Odd knew Ulrich most likely knew where the conversation was headed, and the German boy did not sound happy about it.

"Did Odd by chance leave your room at all last night?" Jeremy asked, and Ulrich scoffed in response.

"No, he didn't have any time to." Ulrich began. "We were very busy all night. Don't think we got any sleep." Odd bit back laughter as Jeremy let out an embarrassed squeak. The blonde turned his head a tad, smiling at the red tinge now coating the French boy's face. The rest of the class went by mostly uneventful, the bell ringing quicker than Odd thought possible. The blonde gathered his items quickly, throwing them in his bag and quickly making his way out the door. Ulrich caught up to him just as fast, his hand finding it's way back into Odd's own.

"Hold on, I need to talk to Jeremy real quick." Ulrich said, walking over to where Aelita and Jeremy were stood talking next to one of the many pillars. Odd was reluctant to follow, but with Ulrich's hand in his own, he realized he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Hey, Jeremy." Ulrich said, coming to stand next to the blonde. "I just have something I needed to say." Suddenly Ulrich's hand left his own, his finger pointing angrily in Jeremy's face. Aelita's mouth fell open in shock as Ulrich's once inviting face turned to one of pure anger.

"You ever accuse Odd of cheating again, I swear you better make peace with God. You'll meet him soon after." Ulrich grabbed Odd's hand again, turning and walking back toward the dorms. Jeremy stood with his mouth wide open, shocked that Ulrich had truly threatened him in the manner he did.

"You accused Odd of cheating on Ulrich?" Jeremy looked over to see a less than pleased Aelita staring back at him, a glare he had never seen on the girl's face sent directly toward him.

"Look, I just-"

"Save it, Jeremy. Sometimes I wonder if you're actually as smart as you think you are." Aelita said as she made her way to the lunch room, meeting up halfway with Yumi. The two girls walked together, leaving Jeremy behind to wallow in his homemade tub of words he should've never spoken.


End file.
